Mystery Angel
by jhyunmi
Summary: Semua yang ada padaku, aku harap ini bukan yang terakhir kalinya
1. Chapter 1

**MYSTERY ANG EL CHAPTER 1**

CAST : Member EXO-K

Red Velvet & Yeri

GENRE : Fantasy, hurt/comfort

RATE : T

Summary : ``Semua yang ada padaku, aku harap ini bukan yang terakhir kalinya``

 _Camera roling, action!_

 **CAUTION : KALO ADA BACKSONG YA DI-PLAY! KALO GAK PUNYA, DOWNLOAD DULU GIHH! VOLUMENYA KECILIN AJA! *maksa***

[backsong : exo - baby]

Seoul, 31 Maret 2015

Hari cerah menyapa kedatangan Yeri setelah kepulangannya dari London. Huahh perjalanan yang sangat panjang baginya. Dan entah kenapa hari ini sungguh ramai sekali di bandara.

''HUAAA! EXOOO!'' teriak para fans.

''Mwo? EXO ada disini? eodiyaa?'' Yeri mencoba mencari celah diantara lautan manusia itu.

''Yerii! Yaa! ige mwoya? ppalliwa!'' teriak eomma dari kejauhan.

''Chakkaman eomma!'' Yeri tetap tak menyerah pada keadaan. Ia terus menerobos masuk.

''EXOOOO! HUAAA! EXOO! LIHAT KESINI!'' teriak fans mereka. Dan usahanya pun tak sia-sia, beberapa member EXO menengok dan melambaikan tangan. Para fans terus menjerit dan sibuk memotret mereka.

Lautan manusia itu terus mengejar member EXO sampai ke pintu keluar. Dan Yeri pun tetap di posisinya, karena ia tak mau mengecewakan eommanya.

DUING!~~

Sepertinya Yeri melihat sesuatu terjatuh di lantai. Matanya tertuju pada sebuah ponsel flat berwarna hitam. *bayangin ponsel yg paling keren* Segera ia memungutnya, dan membawanya pulang, sebelum eomma marah menunggu.

[Rumah Yeri]

Bruk! ia membanting tubuhnya ke ranjang dan tetap memegangi ponsel tersebut.

''Apaa yaa kata sandinya? Aishh susah sekali'' gumamnya.

Berkali-kali ia coba mengotak-atiknya namun gagal. Hanya bisa memandangi walpaper di depannya, yaitu gambar kota Seoul di malam hari dengan gedung pencakar langitnya.

KLIK KLIK!

''Huaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Assa!'' saking girangnya karena sudah berhasil membobol password ponsel itu, ia menginjak-injak bantalnya.

''Coba kita lihat punya siapa ini..'' gumamnya sembari terus tersenyum kegirangan.

''HUAA OMMO! Baekhyunie? KYAAA! JACKPOT!'' teriaknya. Sembari terus membobol apa isi ponsel tersebut. STALKER EVERYWHERE. Itulah yang sekarang ada di dahi Yeri. Ia terus membuka kemana saja, dan melihat-lihat fotonya.

''Baekhyun oppa... wanjeon kyeopta!'' gumamnya terus-menerus. Dan berpindah ke tempat lain. Membuka pesan. Membuka panggilan telfon.

''Mwooo? Kosooong? Heol~ Ternyata dia itu rajin sekali, hihihii..'' gumamnya UNTUK KE-SEKIAN KALINYA.

Plak! ''Kajja, kita makan! Cepat turun!'' ucap eomma setelah menampik betisnya.

''Aahh, eomma! arra!'' Yeri segera menyimpannya di laci, dan mencium poster Baekhyun di dinding, lalu segera turun.

-sembari makan-

''Eomma, appa! Yeri boleh ke suatu tempat kan?'' tanya Yeri.

''Eodiga? Kau itu terlalu capek! Sebaiknya dirumah saja!'' ucap appa.

''Aishh appa pikir aku masih anak-anak? Ayolaaah aku kan sudah berumur 20 tahun. Dan aku sudah kuliah, eum lebih tepatnya masih kuliah. Boleh yaaa? Yaa kalau begitu pergi dengan pak sopir! Bolehkan?'' Yeri aegyo.

''Haishh mollaa! Tanya pada eomma!'' ucap appa, melanjutkan makan.

''Eommaaa...'' Yeri memohon seperti kucing. *muntah berjamaah*

''Aihh arraseo!'' ucap eomma.

''Kyaa! Saranghae eomma!'' Yeri bergegas naik ke atas.

[EXO dorm]

''Hyung... apa hyung melihat ponselku?'' tanya Baekhyun.

''Molla! Coba tanya Chanyeol!'' cetus Suho.

''Yeol-ah! Ponselku kau kemana-kan? Apa mungkiinn... kau masukkan ke kulkas lagi?'' tanya Baekhyun.

''Yaa! Molla! Mungkin kau menjatuhkannya disuatu tempat'' balas Chanyeol.

''Aaa geurae? Hishh! Where is my handphonee?~~ May someone can find it?~~'' Baekhyun menyanyi, mencoba mencari ponselnya ke sudut-sudut dorm.

''Yaa! Hajima! Kita beli yang baru besok!'' ucap Suho.

''Jinjja hyung? Hyung, jjang!'' Baekhyun sangat senang. Jarang sekali Suho berbaik hati pada member lain seperti ini.

[Gedung SM Entertainment]

''Stooop!'' ucap Yeri pada pak sopirnya. Lekas membenahi topi dan bajunya, lalu keluar dari mobil. Mencoba menyelinap masuk ke gedung SM, demi mengembalikan ponsel itu secara pribadi. Tentu saja Yeri sudah mendapat nomornya. *huahaha*

Mengendap-endap seperti pencuri.

''Agasshi... siapa yang akan anda temui?'' ucap penjaga lobinya.

Yeri terdiam dan segera mendekat ke nona lobinya, lalu berbisik.

''Jeogiyo... apaa.. kau bisa memberi tau dimana member EXO berlatih? Aku baru pertama kali kesini, jadi.. aku tidak tau tempatnya, hehee..''

''Apa anda sudah membuat janji?'' tanya nona lobi.

''J-janjii? Ah hehe.. apa itu perlu? Aku hanya ingin meng...''

''KEAMANAN! Tolong bawa nona ini keluar!'' teriak nona lobi.

Yeri diseret paksa oleh petugas keamanan.

''Yaa! Apa kalian mengenalku? Aku adalah anak tunggalll...''

''Diamlah nona! Atau kami akan panggil polisi!'' ancam petugas keamanan.

''Hufftt! Geurae! Nan miwo!'' Muka Yeri sudah pasrah dikeluarkan oleh petugas keamanan.

BRUK!

Yeri menabrak seseorang didepannya saat ia dibawa paksa.

''Uwaa! Baekhyun oppa!'' ucapnya TEPAT didepannya.

''Kajja agasshi! Kau harus keluar dari sini!'' ucap petugas keamanan. Namun Yeri memegangi tangan Baekhyun, memohon padanya agar tidak dikeluarkan.

*mereka malah ribut di depan pintu keluar*

Melihat keadaan itu, Baekhyun sangat heran dengan Yeri.

''Tolong lepaskan dia..'' ucap Baekhyun. Lalu Yeri dilepas, dan juga Yeri melepaskan tangan Baekhyun.

''Gomawo!'' Yeri menebar senyum pada Baekhyun seolah dia tidak tau malu.

''Ada perlu apa kemari?'' tanya Baekhyun.

''Ahh iyaa aku hampir lupa'' Yeri menyerahkan ponsel.

''I-inii... kenapa bisa ada...''

''Aku tidak sengaja menemukannya di bandara. Aku pikir yang punya ponsel itu pasti kesulitan mencari. Dan setelah aku lihat ternyata itu milik Baekhyun-ssi, jadii... hehee..'' Yeri masih sok imut.

''Geureom... gamshahamnida!'' Baekhyun membungkuk dan pergi meninggalkan Yeri, tanpa senyum sedikitpun.

Yeri-pun didorong keluar oleh petugas keamanan.

''chakkamannyo!'' teriak Yeri.

BRUK! Yeri jatuh ke pelukan Chanyeol.

CKRIK CKRIK CKRIK!

''Ommoo! DAEBAAKK!'' semua mata tertuju pada mereka dan segera memotret mereka layaknya berita hot terkini.

-TO BE CONTINUE-


	2. Chapter 2

_**Recap CHAPTER 1**_

 _ **BRUK! Yeri jatuh ke pelukan Chanyeol.**_

 _ **CKRIK CKRIK CKRIK!**_

 _ **''Ommoo! DAEBAAKK!'' semua mata tertuju pada mereka dan segera memotret mereka layaknya berita hot terkini.**_

Dan beberapa menit kemudian rumor keduanya-pun menyebar luas hingga ke pelosok desa (?).

[kamar Yeri]

''Ahh eottohke? Chanyeol oppa! Mianhae!'' Yeri guling-guling terus karena merasa bersalah.

Yeri membaca artikel, dan Chanyeol-pun angkat bicara.

'' _Kami tidak memiliki hubungan spesial apapun, jadi mohon jangan salah paham''_ ujar Chanyeol seperti dilansir di akun SM sendiri.

''Eommaaaaaa!'' Yeri berteriak.

''Wae?''

''Besok aku akan masuk menjadi trainee, bolehkan? Boleh yaa, bolehh yaa?'' Yeri mulai aegyo lagi.

''Tanya saja pada appa!'' eomma turun lagi tanpa memberi jawaban yang relevan. Tentu saja appa tidak setuju, kecuali dengan satu syarat.

''Ada satu syarat jika kamu ingin!'' ucap appa.

''Mwo?'' Yeri penasaran.

''Mengambil peran sebagai pengganti ayah! Kau tau ayah sangat sibuk, jadi kau harus membantu ibu mengelola bisnis ibumu! Eitss tunggu, kamu ini sudah besar. Jadi selayaknya jangan menolak permintaan appa, deal?'' appa mengacungkan tangannya.

''Hishh, deal!'' Yeri pasrah.

[Keesokan harinya]

''Annyeonghaseyo! Yeri imnida, mannaseo bangapseumnida!'' Yeri membungkuk memberi salam pada semua trainee seniornya.

''Uwaa, jadi kita tambah satu member lagi yaa? Baiklah, bekerja keraslah hoobae!'' Seulgi menepuk pundak Yeri.

'' _Assa! Aku akan bertemu Baekhyun oppa setiap hari!''_ batinnya kepedean.

Tak lama kemudian, Yeri mulai berlatih bersama yang lainnya. Mulai dari vocal, sampai dance.

Terlihat sosok lelaki yang tinggi melintas di depan ruang latihan mereka. Dengan sigap Yeri mengejarnya.

''Chanyeol oppa!'' Yeri memanggilnya.

Dan Chanyeol-pun menengok dengan raut wajah yang agak aneh, mengingat kemarin Yeri menindih tubuhnya *LOL *jgn dibayangin.

''Ah hehee... mianhae... aku kemarin tidak sengaja. Aa, apa kau bersama Baekhyun oppa?'' Yeri penasaran melirik belakang Chanyeol kalau-kalau dia ikut bersamanya.

'' .YA!'' Chanyeol judes, lalu bergegas meninggalkannya sembari memainkan ponsel yang ia pegang.

Yeri merasa kecewa sekaligus merasa bersalah. Lalu ia memutuskan untuk mengirim SMS pada Baekhyun. Rupanya ia benar-benar membobol semuanya di ponsel Baekhyun.

' **Datang ke rooftop yaa? Aku menunggumu! Jangan sampai tidak datang!'**

Yeri lekas naik ke rooftop.

'' _.._ _Neol nabakke mollasseotdeon igijogin naega yeah…  
ne mamdo mo...''_

KLING! ada pesan masuk di ponsel Baekhyun, lalu dibacanya. Cuplikan lagu Miracle in December berakhir. *ige mwoya*

''Hishh, mwoyaa? Yeolie? Suho hyung? Aishh jinjja!'' Baekhyun yang sedang enak-enak memainkan pianonya, terpaksa berhenti dan harus melihat siapa pengirim pesan ini.

KRIEEK! Pintu berkarat itu terbuka dan Baekhyun datang.

''Waa.. Baekhyun oppa!'' Yeri berlari mendekati Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun pun memeluk dirinya sendiri, takut jika Yeri akan memeluknya.

''Kokcheongma! Aku tidak akan memelukmu! Oh yaa.. aku hanya ingin tau, apakah kau tidak akan meng-upload semua selca di ponselmu? Aku sudah melihat semuanya, . !'' tegas Yeri.

''Dwaesseo!'' Baekhyun hendak beranjak kembali.

''Aku juga sudah meng-copynya!'' ancam Yeri. Tapi Baekhyun tetap tak berhenti.

''Aku akan meng-upload semuanya!'' ancam Yeri lagi, yang membuat tangan Baekhyun berhenti membuka pintu. Baekhyun menghela nafas.

''Termasuk yang ituuu...'' Yeri mulai mengancam dengan serius. Baekhyun berjalan mendekati Yeri.

''Yaa! Apa yang kau inginkan? Uang? Ketenaran? Tubuhku? Atau... Aaa... kau menginginkan ketiganya sekaligus? Hahh! kau ini, apa kau hanya bisa..''

PLAK!

Satu tamparan khusus dihadiahkan ke pipi kiri Baekhyun, membuat rona merah disana.

Yeri bergegas turun dan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih terpaku di rooftop. Mata Yeri sudah mulai berkaca-kaca. Namun sekali lagi ia membentengi diri untuk tidak menangis hanya karena lelaki bermulut pedang itu.

BRAK! Pintu kantor ayahnya dibanting begitu saja.

''Appa! Bisakah kau membantuku sebentar?'' Yeri menyeka air mata yang tak sengaja mengalir di sudut matanya.

''Wae? Wae ureo?'' tanya appa yang melihat putri semata wayangnya menangis.

''Byun Baekhyun,,, lelaki itu! Pecat dia sekarang!'' Yeri mengakhiri percakapannya lekas kembali ke ruang latihan (musik) dan bernyanyi sepuasnya disana.

Suho dan Kai yang memang akan menggunakan ruang musik harus kembali begitu saja karena melihat Yeri yang sedang tidak mood untuk memperebutkan wilayah.

''Aishh mwoya!'' ucap Kai.

''Yaa! mollayo?'' tanya Suho.

''Wae?'' Kai penasaran.

''Itu si Yeri, kau tau, anak CEO kita!'' tegas Suho.

''Mwoo?'' Kai kaget. Dan mereka-pun meneruskan perjalanannya.

Chanyeol berjalan memasuki lorong dan tak sengaja mendengar semua itu. Dia-pun ikut terperanjak juga.

''Bahkan dengan ruang peredam suara, suaranya masih sangat jelas ditelinga.. hah aigoo..'' gumam Chanyeol.

Kalian masih ingat konser-konsernya EXO? Nah bayangin aja kalian sedang mendengarnya, jadi neomu neomu berisik (?)

''KAI OPPAAA!''

''HUAAA! BAEKHYUN OPPAAAA!''

Yeri hanya bisa melihat mereka dari tv. Tentu saja, ia pasti juga tak sudi membayar mahal hanya untuk lelaki tak tau diri seperti itu.

''Yeri-yya! Kajja kita latihan!'' ajak Irene.

Yeri berajak dari tv-nya, lekas menuju ruang latihan (dance).

''YAA! Waeyo? kau terlihat murung sekali..'' tanya Wendy, yang sedang pemanasan.

''Hishh molla..'' Yeri tetap lesu.

Semua member memilih untuk diam saja, tanpa mengusik hal pribadi Yeri.

''Aa... bolehkah aku tanya sesuatu pada kalian?'' Yeri berdiri. *tadinya sih duduk*

Semua mata memandangnya.

''Baekhyun-ssi... menurutmu... dia itu orangnya seperti apa?'' *tadi pake kata oppa, sekarang udah sopan lagi*

''Terlihat lucu dan hangat'' cetus Irene.

''Mudah bergaul dan ramah'' cetus Seulgi.

''Pandai ber-vocal, dan piano'' cetus Wendy.

''Hishh MOLLA!'' ucap Joy yang tak ingin tau kehidupan orang lain. *ini ceritanya dia jadi cewek cuek*

''Hmm geuraeyo? Aku pikir itu hanya pandangan kalian saja. Apa kalian pernah bertatap empat mata dengannya?'' Yeri kembali bertanya. *malu bertanya, sesat di hutan (?)*

Semua member menggelengkan kepalanya. Yeri lalu beranjak pergi dan tak sengaja bertemu ayahnya.

''Yeri-yya! Appa sudah mengecek semua biodata & latar belakang Baekhyun. Dan yang paling penting... APA KAU GILA MENYURUH AYAH MEMECAT TANPA ALASAN YANG JELAS, HAHH? Dia itu tidak punya masalah, dan dia sangat menguntungkan bagi kita! mollayo?!'' bentak appa.

''Dwaesseo!'' Yeri berjalan menghindari appa, dan entah mau kemana berjalan terus hampir menuju pintu keluar. Dan tak sengaja bertemu member EXO yang baru pulang dari konser. Mereka semua terus berjalan mengacuhkan Yeri, kecuali Baekhyun, Suho, Kai, dan Chanyeol.

DAKK! Yeri menendang lutut Baekhyun hingga ia merintih kesakitan. Lekas ia berjalan keluar tanpa ada raut wajah bersalah sedikitpun. *bayangin aja kayak anak TK*

Tak ada yang bisa melihatnya, lantaran ia mengacak acak rambut dan poninya, sehingga menutupi sebagian wajahnya. *jgn dibayangin*

Ia hendak membeli makanan dan air putih di dekat gedung.

TAP TAP TAP! Derap kaki mendekati Yeri.

PLUG!

Yeri menengok, dan ternyata Chanyeol yang meletakkan topi ke kepala Yeri, dan memberikan jaket hitamnya.

''Paboya! Kau akan ketahuan jika begini caranya!'' ujar Chanyeol, lalu berlari masuk gedung lagi.

''Huftt... Aku harap,,, itu Baekhyun oppa!'' gumamnya.

[BEBERAPA MENIT KEMUDIAN]

Yeri kembali membawa makanan ringan, 3 bungkus ramen, soda, air mineral, soju, dan kopi. *holang kaya makannya banyak*

''Bikkyeo!'' ucapnya pada Baekhyun yang menghalangi jalannya. Namun ia tak segera minggir.

''Kau tidak mendengarku? BIKKYEO!'' Yeri mendorong Baekhyun, tapi malah Baekhyun yang menarik Yeri, sehingga jarak wajah mereka kini hanya kurang dari 5cm. *yg ini plisss jgn dibayangin*

-TO BE CONTINUE-


	3. Chapter 3

_**Recap Chapter 2**_

 _ **Yeri kembali membawa makanan ringan, 3 bungkus ramen, soda, air mineral, soju, dan kopi. *holang kaya makannya banyak***_

'' _ **Bikkyeo!'' ucapnya pada Baekhyun yang menghalangi jalannya. Namun ia tak segera minggir.**_

'' _ **Kau tidak mendengarku? BIKKYEO!'' Yeri mendorong Baekhyun, tapi malah Baekhyun yang menarik Yeri, sehingga jarak wajah mereka kini hanya kurang dari 5cm. *yg ini plisss jgn dibayangin***_

''Kau... harus bisa mengontrol emosimu! Jangan seperti anak kecil lagi, arraseo?!'' Baekhyun melepas pegangannya sehingga Yeri terjatuh, menumpahkan kopinya. Membuat noda di baju Yeri.

Kali ini Yeri benar-benar mengutuk Baekhyun 99%. *yg satu persen milih Tuhan*

Baekhyun memasuki ruang latihan dengan uluman senyum yang tak henti.

''Waeyo? Apa kau bertemu Ariana Grande?'' tanya Chanyeol.

''Aniii... tapi aku mendapat yang lebih bagus!'' balasnya.

''Mwo? Mobil baru? Vila baru? Ahh mwondee?'' tanya Suho penasaran.

''Heoksi... apakah kau baru saja mencium gadis itu?'' tanya Kai.

DUING!~~

Semua mata tertuju pada ponsel yang kini ditangan kiri Baekhyun.

''Hishh jinjja! Aahh kukiraa...'' semua member kembali pada aktifitasnya.

''Yaa! mollayo? Ini milik anak stalker itu! Geureom... aku akan membobolnya!'' ujar Baekhyun dengan smirk-nya.

''Uwaa! jinjja Baekhyun... neon.. jangnan anya!'' ucap Suho.

Saat Baekhyun menghalangi Yeri, maksudnya memang untuk itu. Jangan heran kenapa FF ini banyak sekali ponselnya, karena ini memang iklan. Atau tidak, ini sci-fi, atau malah ada yg namanya FF Ponsel? Atau semacamnya, dan barang ini properti utamanya, dan kalau tidak salah lagi, ponsel ini adalah ponsel itu dan itu selalu digunakan disaat FF seperti ini? Apa FF ini sudah resmi tercantum jika sudah menggunakan ponsel? *abaikan pemirsah*

[Ruang nonton tv]

Sudah dipenuhi member Red Velvet.

''Aku pulang!'' ucap Yeri lesu.

''Neo wae iriya?'' tanya Irene membantu membawakan belanjaannya.

''Hari ini mari kita bersenang-senang! Aku sedang tidak baik...'' ucap Yeri, duduk menelungkupkan kaki dan tangannya.

''Ya! uljima, uljimaa! Kau bilang kita bersenang-senang, jadi jangan menangis, okee?'' Joy menghiburnya dan memberi segelas soda untuk Yeri.

Yeri membukanya, dan tak sengaja tangannya terluka.

''Aahh..'' rintihnya lekas ia berlari ke toilet dan mengunci pintunya. Detak jantungnya semakin naik dan ia merasa ketakutan.

Sepasang sayap muncul dan menghias punggungnya.

''Eottohkee...?'' ucapnya ketakutan.

 **flashback**

London

Yeri sedang menikmati pemandangan London yang menakjubkan di malam hari. Yeri berumur 17 tahun yang masih tak tau apa-apa hanya bisa meminta, dan membentak.

''Eomma, appa... kapan kita kembali ke Korea?'' tanya Yeri.

''Waee? Kau harus disini lebih lama, kau harus merenungkan apa yang telah kau perbuat pada teman-temanmu di Korea. Kau tidak ingat?!'' tegas appa, yang masih berkabut ingatan tentang anaknya itu.

''Appaaaaa! Nan miwoo!'' ucapnya sambil berlari menjauh.

Berlari, berlari, hingga tak tau lagi akan kemana.

BRUK! Ia tersandung batu, dan meninggalkan luka di sikutnya.

Seberkas cahaya menghampirinya dan itu adalah malaikat. Hal pertama yang terjadi di kehidupannya.

''N-nuguseyo?'' tanya Yeri.

''Aku adalah malaikat, kau bisa memanggilku Jung Minah. Mulai sekarang, kau harus mengingat ucapanku. Jangan sampai dirimu terluka dan mengeluarkan darah. Dan jika kau terluka, maka sayap malaikat akan muncul kepadamu. Hingga saat itu, lukamu akan sembuh sendiri, dan sayapnya akan menghilang juga'' tuturnya.

''Waeyo? Apa aku telah dikutuk? Apa aku telah mati?'' tanya Yeri polos.

''Kau masih hidup, hanya saja kau telah dihukum atas perilakumu yang tidak baik pada semua orang! mulai sekarang, belajarlah menjadi baik seperti malaikat. Dengan cara ini kau akan menyadari betapa bersalahnya dirimu'' ucap Minah lalu kembali terbang menghilang.

 **flashback end**

Tak lama kemudian, luka Yeri mulai sembuh, dan sayapnya pun menghilang. Ia bergegas membuka pintunya.

DEG!~

Seorang laki-laki berdiri tepat di depannya. Chanyeol!

''Neo...'' ucap Chanyeol.

''Chanyeol oppa! Mianhae... tolong jangan beritahukan ke siapa-siapa! Aku mohon kepadamu! Jangan beritahukan siapa-siapa! Butakhaeyo...'' Yeri bersimpuh dan memegangi betis Chanyeol.

''Ya! neo wae iriya? Apa ada sesuatu yang serius? Aku hanya akan bertanya apa kau pemilik ponsel ini? Baekhyun menyuruhku mengembalikannya padamu'' ujar Chanyeol.

Jackpot! Kali ini Yeri selamat.

''Ahh... aa hehee... gomawo nee...?'' Yeri mengambil ponselnya dan berlari keluar gedung dan kembali ke rumahnya.

'' **T-tapi.. kenapa ponselku bisa ada di tangannya Baekhyun?!''**

Toples kaca itu dibukanya, dan ia menyimpan sebuah bulu putih.

''Baru 70 ya.. lama sekali..'' gumamnya. Tentu saja itu bulunya. Setiap kali ia terluka, ia akan meninggalkan sebuah bulu, dan harus mengumpulkannya sampai seratus bulu. Luka yang disengaja tidak akan memunculkan sayapnya, dan tidak juga meninggalkan sebuah bulu. Hanya luka alami yang bisa. Itulah caranya agar ia kembali menjadi manusia utuh.

Saat ia berbuat buruk atau ketahuan jika ia adalah malaikat, maka bulu yang ia kumpulkan akan berkurang 10 bulu per setiap kejahatan/ setiap orang yang mengetahuinya. Jika keadaaan menghendaki, maka teleportasi bisa terjadi.

Dan jika Yeri sudah tidak memiliki bulu satupun lagi, sebelum mencapai angka 100, maka ia akan menjadi malaikat selamanya.

''Hufftt... sulit sekali menjadi malaikat'' Yeri menelangkupkan kedua tangannya dan tidur di meja.

[Gedung SM]

''Kemana Yeri? Aishh seharusnya kita sudah berlatih sedari tadi!'' gumam Irene yang mencari Yeri ke sudut-sudut gedung.

''Annyeong!'' ucapnya ceria di lobi.

''Yaa! ppalliwa! Pelatih sudah naik darah gara-gara kamu terlambat!'' Irene dan Yeri berlari menuju ruang latihan.

''Baiklah, kali ini kalian harus extra serius. Tidak ada yang bercanda, berpikir positif, dan tidak ada yang boleh tidur saat jam latihan! araseo?!'' bentak pelatih Nam.

''Nde algesseumnida'' ucap member.

''Untuk Yeri, maaf mengatakan ini, tapi KAU SEHARUSNYA LEBIH DISIPLIN! Jangan ulangi lagi yaa?! CEPAT KE POSISI MASING-MASING!'' bentak pelatih Nam.

''Seperti inii.. one.. two.. three.. four... one.. two.! teruskan seperti ituu!'' pelatih Nam terus berteriak.

Menjelang 2 minggu peluncuran single terbaru Red Velvet 'Ice Cream Cake' Yeri harus ekstra berlatih mati-matian. Menjadi seperti sekarang tidaklah mudah, apalagi kondisi Yeri yang setengah malaikat.

Baekhyun melihat mereka yang bekerja keras terutama Yeri.

''Kau lihat apa?'' suara Chanyeol dibelakang Baekhyun, mengagetkannya.

''Hishh mwoya! Kajja!'' Baekhyun menarik Chanyeol pergi.

Tiba-tiba Suho datang pada mereka.

''Hyunie... kajja, ikut aku!'' ucap Suho lalu menarik tangan Baekhyun.

[Ruang recorder]

''Yaa! paboyaa? Mollayo?'' Suho bertanya.

''Ah waee?'' Baekhyun sudah tak tahan lagi.

''Yeri-ssi... dia itu putri CEO kita! Jadi berhati-hatilah!'' Suho memperingatkannya.

''Ah waee? Aku tidak peduli siapa itu, entah itu anak dari raja William, salah dia sendiri yang mengambil ponselku dulu. Lagipula, pikirannya masih kekanakan, hishh aku tak tahan sikapnya itu''

Baekhyun pergi mengacuhkan hyungnya itu.

''Yaa! Jeosimhae!'' teriak Suho.

2 minggu sudah dinanti-nantikan. Single terbaru Red Velvet membawa nama baru 'Ice Cream Cake' memecah seluruh chart musik di Korea, bersama member barunya, Yeri. *bayangin aja sendiri*

' **Chukkae hoobae!** **'**

Chanyeol mengirim sms pada Yeri. Yeri menengok ke segala arah, dan akhirnya menemukan Chanyeol.

''Gomawoo!'' Yeri berteriak dan melambaikan tangannya. Chanyeol tersenyum.

Baekhyun yang hendak mengirim sms, tidak jadi mengirim setelah melihat keduanya (Chanyeol dan Yeri). Lalu Baekhyun berbalik dan tak sengaja menabrak seseorang. Ayah Yeri alias CEO SM.

''Ah.. joesonghamnida!'' Baekhyun membungkuk lalu meneruskan perjalanannya.

''Chakkaman...'' ucap ayah Yeri, sehingga menghentikan langkah kaki Baekhyun.

-TO BE CONTINUE-


	4. Chapter 4

_**Recap Chapter 3**_

 _ **Baekhyun yang hendak mengirim sms, tidak jadi mengirim setelah melihat keduanya (Chanyeol dan Yeri). Lalu Baekhyun berbalik dan tak sengaja menabrak seseorang. Ayah Yeri alias CEO SM.**_

'' _ **Ah.. joesonghamnida!'' Baekhyun membungkuk lalu meneruskan perjalanannya.**_

'' _ **Chakkaman...'' ucap ayah Yeri, sehingga menghentikan langkah kaki Baekhyun.**_

Kim Youngmin mendekat, dan ingin menyampaikan beberapa kalimat sebelum ia pergi.

''Hoksii... kau mengenal Yeri?'' tanya Kim Youngmin.

''Nde..'' jawabnya sopan.

''Ahh... kalau begitu tolong bimbing dia dengan baik...'' Youngmin menepuk bahu Baekhyun lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya.

''Baiklah, sekarang... kau mau makan?'' Chanyeol menawari.

''Hmm... entahlah, kupikir kita akan lebih aman jika tidak keluar'' Yeri memberikan senyum.

''Okee... sebagai sunbae, bagaimana kalau kita mengadakan pesta perayaan debut Yeri di rooftop, tentu saja dengan member Red Velvet lainnya!'' ajaknya sekali lagi.

Yeri masih agak ragu.

''Ayolahh, aku akan meminta ijin pada manager, dan juga pak CEO. Call?'' kali ini Chanyeol tetap tak mau menyerah.

''Eum... call!'' Yeri hi-five dengan Chanyeol.

Kegembiaraan mereka-pun belum sirna sampai larut malam di pesta, tepatnya di rooftop.

[musik pesta seperti biasanya] *kalo gak ya lagunya BoA – eat you up*

''Jaa.. hari ini kita tengah merayakan pesta penyambutan member baru Red Velvet sekaligus debut pertamanya, chukkae Yeri-ssi'' ucap ayahnya sopan *ya iyalah, ini kan ceritanya nyamar. gegara Suho yang ember jadinya beberapa member udah tau deh*

''Selanjutnya, tolong bimbing dengan baik'' Kim Youngmin meninggalkan pesta, dan menyerahkannya pada Suho.

''Malam ini mari bersenang-senaaang! Musik cue!'' Suho berteriak.

Alunan musik luar biasa menggema di telinga mereka. Hal ini sedikit mengganggu Yeri, karena Yeri agak tidak suka keadaan yang berisik.

''Yaa! eonni... bisakah aku pergi dari sini? disini sangat berisik!'' ucapnya pada Irene sambil menyumpat telinga. Meninggikan nadanya agar tidak kalah dengan musiknya.

Irene memberi kode kalau ia menyetujuinya.

Yeri berlari dan membuka pintu, bergegas menuruni tangga.

KLEEK!

''Aaaa..'' teriaknya saat ia HAMPIR terjatuh karena high heels yang dipakainya.

''Gwaenchana..?'' tanya Baekhyun yang sedari tadi menahan Yeri agar tidak jatuh.

''Mianhago... gomapgo...'' ucap Yeri sambil melepaskan diri (?) dari Baekhyun.

''Apakah itu terlalu mengganggu, sampai kau keluar, bukannya ini pestamu?'' tanya Baekhyun.

''Mollaa! ini pertama kalinya aku memakai high heels, jadi belum terbiasa. Mianhae! Ehh... kenapa aku berkomunikasi denganmu? Bukannya kita sedang marahan?! Hishh keojyeo!'' Yeri mendorong Baekhyun dan bergegas turun.

''MIANHAE...'' teriak Baekhyun saat Yeri sudah separuh perjalanan.

Yeri menghentikan langkahnya dan mendongak ke atas.

''Mwo?'' suara Yeri menggema. Yeri kurang yakin kalau lelaki itu mengatakan sesuatu.

''MIANHAEYO YERI-SSI!'' ucapnya sekali lagi.

TAP-TAP-TAP

Derap kaki menuruni tangga. Menghampiri gadis yang masih terpaku di bawah sana. Langkahnya semakin cepat menghampiri.

''Bukannya kau mau naik? Kenapa kau turun lagi?!'' Yeri nyolot.

Baekhyun tersenyum. ''Aku hanya ingin memastikan, kau akan memaafkanku atau tidak. Itu saja. Jadi, biar aku ulangi. Maaf karena mengacuhkanmu, maaf karena mengataimu seperti gadis murahan, maaf mengambil ponselmu, dan maaf karena telah menolongmu tadi. Jadi... apa jawabanmu?'' Baekhyun mendekat dan Yeri semakin gugup. Bahkan kini nada jantungnya sudah semakin tak teratur. Kini ia sudah tak bisa berkutik lantaran tembok yang menghadang di belakangnya.

''Aku harap... kau mau memaafkanku...'' ucap Baekhyun lirih di samping Yeri.

''Sebelum aku memaafkanmu, bolehkah aku meminta satu hal lagi..?'' tanya Yeri diambang kegugupannya.

PLAKK! ''Aku memaafkanmu!'' teriaknya saat ia berhasil menamparnya dan keluar dari tangga.

*ni anak hobi banget nampar kayaknya* *author dirajam*

Baekhyun tersenyum dan memegangi pipinya yang panas akibat tamparan Yeri.

Di depan pintu rooftop sudah ada Chanyeol yang menunggu.

''Wae?'' tanya Baekhyun.

Kini Chanyeol tidak selera berdebat dengannya. Tak ada satu kata-pun dari mereka yang keluar.

Hingga Chanyeol menarik kerah Baekhyun.

''Jangan coba dekati Yeri. Kau hanya akan melukainya lebih dalam. Hentikan, atau kau... akan menyesalinya!'' ucapnya lalu pergi dari hadapan Baekhyun.

Kini sahabatnya sendiri telah mengancamnya. Hanya karena satu gadis yang tidak jelas asal usulnya (?) , persahabatan mereka goyah. Mulai saat itu, mereka jarang sekali berkomunikasi. Bahkan latihan-pun tak sekompak seperti dulu lagi. *hal ini yg paling ditakuti EXO-L*

''Yaa! waeyoo? Kau bertengkar dengan Baekhyun oppa?'' tanya Yeri.

''Mollaa!'' balas Chanyeol jutek.

Yeri memutuskan untuk bertanya sendiri pada Baekhyun.

''Hajima!'' Chanyeol melarangnya menemui Baekhyun.

''Aku harus tau. Jika ini gara-gara aku, maka aku akan menye-''

''Geurae! Ini semua gara-gara kau Yeri-ssi. Aku juga tidak tau kenapa ini bisa terjadi, tapii... semenjak kau hadir di kehidupan kami, kami mulai tidak mengenal diri kita masing-masing.'' cetus Chanyeol.

-suasana hening sejenak-

Chanyeol hendak mendekat ke Yeri, namun Yeri melangkah mundur.

''Kalau begitu lupakan aku! Anggap aku tidak pernah muncul di kehidupan kalian! Jika kalian melupakanku, semua akan baik-baik saja!'' ucapnya lirih, dan ia melepaskan tangannya dari gagang pintu (ruang latihan).

-Beberapa hari telah berlalu-

''Yeri-yya! Kau harus mengkriting rambutmu sesekali. Aku ingin melihatnya, hihii..'' ucap Joy.

''Baiklah, lain kali akan ku keriting'' jawabnya.

Tak sengaja mereka (Red Velvet) yang baru saja memasuki gedung SM, berpapasan dengan EXO-K yang akan konser. Wajah Yeri tetap tersenyum pada mereka.

'' _Senyum palsu itu hanya akan menambah lukamu..''_ batin Baekhyun.

''Aku permisi sebentar yaa...'' ucap Yeri pada member lain.

Mata Yeri sudah berkaca-kaca, ia tak bisa membendungnya lagi, dan ia berlari ke ruang musik. Suara tangisnya pecah sesaat setelah ia menutup pintu ruangan. Dadanya sedari tadi sesak, apabila mengingat segalanya tentang mereka. Seakan semuanya tiba-tiba sirna ditelan ombak. Ini memang keputusan Yeri, namun sepertinya ia benar benar tak menghendakinya.

Beberapa jam usai ia terdiam di ruang musik, bahkan air matanya pun pasti sudah kering.

CKLIK! CKLIK!

Yeri gelagapan saat mengetahui bahwa pintunya terkunci dari luar.

''Ahh eottohke?! Ada orang diluar?'' teriaknya.

CKLIK CKLIK! ia terus saja mencoba membukanya.

' _Assa! Berhasil!'_ batin Irene, lekas mengirim sms pada Baekhyun.

' **Baekhyun-ssi... cepat ke ruang latihan musik sekarang!'**

Member EXO-K baru saja turun dari mobil. Baekhyun membaca pesannya.

''Apalagi sekarang?! Siapa lagi inii.. menyebalkan sekalii!'' gumamnya.

''Dowajuseyoooo!'' teriak Yeri.

Ia terus berusaha membuka pintunya, dan mencoba menariknya. Ia semakin mengumpulkan tenaga untuk membukanya, mengingat badannya tak seberapa.

DAK!

Yeri jatuh dan menabrak meja di belakangnya, menyayatkan luka di dahi kirinya.

''Ahhh... sakit sekali...'' rintih Yeri saat mengetahui darah keluar terlalu banyak, dan sayapnya mulai muncul.

''Aku harap tidak ada yang menolongku sampai besok! JANGAN! Jangan sekarang!'' gumamnya sembari telungkup di dekat pintu. Yeri mulai ketakutan. BRUK! Yeri pingsan, dan darahnya semakin banyak keluar. Dan jika tidak segera sembuh, maka ia dalam bahaya jika ada seseorang yang mengetahuinya.

TAP-TAP-TAP

Baekhyun menghampiri ruang musik, lalu ia mencoba membukanya.

''Terkunci..'' gumamnya.

Satu pesan masuk lagi.

' **Lihat dibawahmu!'**

Baekhyun segera memungutnya, dan mencari kunci yang cocok dengan pintunya.

Ceklek! Satu cobaan pertama telah cocok!

-TO BE CONTINUE-


	5. Chapter 5

_**Recap Chapter 4**_

 _ **Satu pesan masuk lagi.**_

' **Lihat dibawahmu!'**

 _ **Baekhyun segera memungutnya, dan mencari kunci yang cocok dengan pintunya.**_

 _ **Ceklek! Satu cobaan pertama telah cocok!**_

Pintu terbuka.

DEG!~

Baekhyun terperanjak kaget melihat Yeri. Dan ia tak percaya jika itu Yeri.

Hampir sedikit lagi lukanya sembuh, dan HAMPIR sedikit lagi sayapnya hilang, namun Baekhyun telah mengetahuinya lebih dulu. Bergegas ia melepaskan jaketnya dan mengenakannya ke Yeri, dan menggendongnya. Tentu saja dengan penyamaran yang lengkap, Baekhyun dapat keluar dengan aman.

[Rumah Sakit]

''Ia hanya syok saja, tidak ada luka yang serius. Hanya butuh istirahat yang cukup saja..'' ujar dokter.

Baekhyun mengerti dan segera menghampiri Yeri.

''Da bwasseo?'' tanya Yeri sangat khawatir.

Baekhyun mengangguk.

''Siapa saja yang mengetahuinya?'' tanya Yeri lagi.

''Sejauh ini... hanya aku..'' balas Baekhyun.

Bulu dalam toplesnya mulai berkurang. Hingga tersisa 50 biji. Kini saatnya Yeri berharap, agar ia dapat terluka lagi agar bulu-bulu itu segera terkumpulkan.

''Bisakah kau melukaiku? Ayo cepat! Tusuk aku hingga 100 kali tusukan! Aku ingin cepat mengahirinya!'' Yeri ngelantur tidak jelas. Kini amarahnya sudah tidak tertahankan lagi. Semuanya berantakan, tidak seperti yang ia harapkan.

''Kajja kita kembali, kau perlu istirahat'' ujar Baekhyun.

Beberapa hari telah berlalu. Red Velvet konser lagi. *bayangin sendiri aja kalo pas konser kek gini*

Sebuah lagu yang menggembirakan dinyanyikan, Ice Cream Cake!

 _[All] Dalkomhan geu mat ice cream cake_

 _Teukbyeolhajin oneure oulineun maseuro_

 _Ibgae mudeun ice creame_

 _Ni gaseum dugeungeoryeo naega daga ogetjyo_

 _It's so tasty, come and chase me_

 _Mot chamgesseo i scream, you scream_

 _Gimme that, gimme that ice cream_

[Gedung SM]

''Huftt sangat melelahkan!'' gumam Seulgi, melempar sebotol soda pada masing-masing member.

''Aa biar aku buka!'' ucap Irene langsung mengambil botol soda milik Yeri.

''Gomawo...'' Yeri agak heran dengan tingkah Irene kali ini.

''Bisa kau ikut aku Yeri-yya..'' Irene menarik tangan Yeri.

[Rooftop]

''Yeri-yya... mianhae...'' Irene menyesal.

''Mwoyaa?'' Yeri meminum sodanya.

''Aku yang menguncimu di ruang musik, agar kalian tidak lagi bertengkar'' jelas Irene.

''Hmm... kali ini aku maafkan, tapi jika eonni mengulanginya, awas yaa!'' ancam Yeri.

''Aku jugaa... melihat semuanya... kau,, bukan manusia kan?'' tanya Irene terbata-bata.

-suasana hening sejenak-

''Kapan kau mengetahuinya? AKU TANYA KAPAAN?!'' Yeri berteriak.

Angin berhembus membelai rambut panjang mereka. Saat itulah Irene menceritakan semuanya, begitu juga dengan Yeri sendiri yang menceritakan segalanya kenapa ia bisa seperti ini.

''Mianhaee... mulai sekarang, aku akan melindungimu!'' ucap Irene memegang bahu Yeri.

''Biar aku pinjam tanganmu!'' SRET! Irene menggoreskan penjepit rambutnya ke tangan Yeri.

''Yaa! mwoyaa?'' Yeri kaget.

''Aku membantumu agar kau mendapat bulu-bulu lagi, hihii..'' Irene nyengir.

''Uwaaa... sayapmu bagus sekali...'' lanjut Irene.

CEKLEKK... Suara pintu rooftop terbuka. Kedua gadis itu terperangah.

''Jaa! Kita sudah ada di rooftoooop!'' sambut Baekhyun setelah membuka pintu rooftop, diikuti para member juga.

Baekhyun kaget melihat Yeri, dan langsung bergegas menutupi Yeri.

''Yaa! Kau mau pamer kalau punya pacar sekarang?!'' teriak Kai yang baru saja memasuki pintu.

''ah.. hehee aniyaa! mungkin saat ini kita tak bisa menggunakan rooftop! karena aku ingat ini hari jadi kami! Jadi, aku harap kalian bisa turun, hehee..'' Baekhyun terus saja menutupi Yeri, begitu juga Irene.

''Yaa! kalian ini aneh sekali... kenapa dengan Yeri?!'' tanya Suho mulai curiga, yang mencoba mendekat.

''Andwaeee!'' teriak Baekhyun dan Irene bersamaan.

''Mwoyaa! Bikkyeo!'' Sehun membentak hyung-nya itu dan menarik tangan Baekhyun & Irene.

DEG!~

Sesaat Sehun tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Begitu pun dengan para member.

-suasana hening sejenak-

Setelah mereka mengetahuinya, perlahan kaki Yeri mulai hilang. Menyisakan serbuk cahaya yang terbang ditiup angin.

''Yeri-yya...'' ucap Baekhyun lirih.

''Saranghae...''

Itulah kata terakhir yang sempat diucapkan oleh Yeri pada lelaki yang dicintainya.

Baekhyun hendak memeluk Yeri untuk yang terakhir kalinya, namun gadis itu telah lenyap dari pandangan matanya.

Hilang.

Meninggalkan seluruh kenangannya disini. Di bumi.

Mungkin hanya ini yang dapat ia lakukan sejauh ini.

Mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca. Seakan semua dunianya hilang bersama Yeri. Fragmen fragmen cerita hanya terokspos di dalam ingatan, tak akan ada lagi cerita yang mereka buat.

''Nado... saranghae...'' ucap Baekhyun lirih menatap langit. Air matanya mengalir di sudut matanya. Kata terakhir juga yang bisa ia sampaikan kepada Yeri.

Derai hujan menghapus jejak Yeri dihari itu. Semuanya merasa kehilangan.

'' **Dengan ini saya menyatakan sebagai CEO SM Entertainment bahwa Kim Yeri selaku member Red Velvet resmi keluar dari keanggotaannya, dikarenakan alasan pribadi. Sekian konferensi pers kita hari ini. *bow*'' ucap Kim Youngmin.**

Seantero negeri Ginseng gempar dengan pernyataan mendadak yang diucapkan itu. Padahal Yeri baru saja memulai debutnya dan sedang diambang naik daun.

 **Satu tahun berlalu...**

Menyisakan butiran-butiran kenangannya bersama Yeri. Lelaki itu masih tak bisa melupakan Yeri. Setiap kali ia ingin melupakannya, semua tentang Yeri malah terus melekat di pikirannya.

''EXO-K siap!'' teriak managernya di backstage.

Mereka segera mengecek perlengkapan, dan mic mereka.

Panggung yang dihias sedemikian rupa menemani penampilan mereka kali ini. Lagu yang selalu nge-hits walaupun diterpa badai (?). GROWL!

 _Yo~ Okay~ Sexy~~_

 _Neo hokshi molla gyeonggo haneunde (Jaldeureo)  
Jigeum wiheomhae (So dangerous)  
Jakku nareul jageug hajima  
nado nal molla_

[backsong suju-destiny]

[Gedung SM]

''Yaa! hyung! wae iriya? Saat di backstage juga begitu'' ujar Sehun.

''Apa kau masih tidak bisa melupakan Yer-'' putus Suho.

''Shutt! Jangan sebut namanya, kau tidak tau, saat ini Baekhyun hyung sedang kalang kabut'' Kai menampar mulut Suho.

''Baiklah, kajja kita keluar! Mumpung ini jam 2 pagi, kita cari kopi yang buka 24 jam, call?'' ajak Kyungsoo.

''Call!'' semua member setuju, kecuali Baekhyun yang dibawa paksa oleh Suho.

Mereka ber-enam segera mengambil sepeda dan bersepeda sesuka hati.

''Kita bebaskan hati hari iniiiii..'' teriak Chanyeol yang berhenti di pinggir Sungai Han.

''Geuraee! We are one! We are freee!'' teriak Suho merebahkan kedua tangannya.

''Yaa! Disana ada kedai kopi, aku sudah mengeceknya, kajja!'' ajak Kyungsoo.

''Selamat datang, mau pesan apa?'' ucap pelayan cafenya.

''Kami pesan Ameri...''

Sepasang mata yang tak asing lagi bagi Baekhyun. Sesosok gadis yang dulu ingin sekali ia peluk. Yang hilang tepat di depan matanya sendiri. Kini muncul di depannya. Sungguh tak bisa dipercaya.

Bahkan gadis itu tak berubah sedikitpun.

Baekhyun kembali berkaca-kaca. Ia tak bisa membendung air matanya lagi.

''Yeri-yya...'' suara gemetarnya mengalun, mengingatkan gadis di depannya ini pada masa lalu.

''Geurae... naya, Baekhyun-ah...'' Yeri menitikkan air matanya.

Baekhyun menghapus air matanya, dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dompetnya.

Sebuah bulu. Bulu terakhir yang ia pegang sampai saat ini. Bulu yang mengembalikan Yeri disini, berdiri tepat didepannya.

~THE END~

Ehemmm recap sebentar yaa... Kalian tau gak, kenapa Yeri jadi pelayan cafe? Soalnya itu janjinya ke ayahnya waktu itu, dia janji bakalan bantuin bisnis ibunya kalo udah jadi trainee. Nah bisnis ibunya itu yaa cafe! Trs kenapa Yeri bisa ada disini? Itu karena bulu di toples udah habis, dan dua bulu masih tersisa. Yang pegang siapa hayooo? Irene sama Baekhyun. Irene pas goresin penjepit ke tangan Yeri itu lohh.. Nah trus, kalo masih tersisa kenapa waktu itu Yeri menghilang..? Hayooo kenapaa? Soalnya peraturannya, jika keadaan menghendaki, maka kekuatan teleportasi akan muncul. Ingat tidaakk? Jangan lupa Comment dan Like yahh! Sori kalo gaje. Soalnya ini baru kedua kalinya mimin buat ff fantasi


End file.
